wrestlingisredditfandomcom-20200214-history
House Party (Nov 23, 2014)
The November 23rd, 2014 edition of House Party was held at the Knights of Columbus Hall in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. This show marked the first time WiR held a show in Canada, and also began the Excellent Adventure Tour. Card Announcement Click here to view the official Card Announcement. Paisner Blog | WiR.com exclusive AAAAAAND we’re back! Ladies and gentlemen I hope you had a wonderful week off after our biggest iPPV to date, A Happening. It’s time to move on to bigger and better things, and as I posted on WiR.com last week, this Sunday will kick off our Excellent Adventure Tour! See the post for details, but the gist of it is for the first time, we will embark on a world tour, ending in the legendary Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, Japan on December 21 for WiR’s Excellent Adventure! To kick off the tour, we’ll be visiting America’s hat for the first time! WiR invades the Knights of Columbus Hall in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada this Sunday, November 23rd! Tickets still on sale, so get them before they sell out! As always, if you can’t cross the border due to your outstanding criminal record, you can watch live on WiR.com. Either way, here’s what you’ll see. Appetite for Revelation (Jon Cody & Lucian Alexander) vs. The World’s Sexiest Tag Team (Bruce Rodgers & Gwen West) The cousin of Lucian Alexander, Jon Cody, will make his official debut this Sunday after making a big impact in the Ultimate Happening Match at A Happening. You gotta think that Owen Mercer will be watching this match closely, as Appetite for Revelation take on good ol’ Brucie and Gwen to kick off House Party. Brendan Byrne vs. Roisin “Ro” O’Brien vs. Voltage Two of WiR’s newest signings, English born shooter Brendan Bryne and Irish high-flyer Roisin “Ro” O’Brien will make their debuts against each other, but with an added twist! WiR veteran Voltage has been longing for a rebirth of sorts, so here’s his fresh start! Should be a very interesting contest. As I’ve said before, sink or swim! Los Chongas (Jimmy Chonga Sr. & Jimmy Chonga Jr.) vs. The Moon Shine Boys (Cletus McCoy & Joe Bob Nelson) The Moon Shine Boys made their surprise return at A Happening, and by the looks of things looking to get back right where they left off and make an impact in the tag team division. Is it wrong to say this is a warm up? I dunno, Chonga Jr. lasted a while in the Ultimate Happening, so be careful? Maybe? Eh, Chongas are getting paid so fuck it. Dean Arrow vs. Mike Starr Dean Arrow has personally requested to me for this match, and I thought why the hell not. The former Strays take each other one on one for the very first time! LOCO (Negro Dragón & TERRIBLE) & Klutch vs. Equilibrium (Jack Anchor & Stephen Alexander) & Kevin Scott Jackson If you paid attention to WiR.com over the week off, you might have noticed an unlikely alliance form between LOCO and Klutch. Can they trust him? Who knows. But they’re gonna have to if they want to stand a chance against Equilibrium and their partner for the evening, Mr. Ballsweat ™ himself, Kevin Scott Jackson. KSJ seems to have undergone a change of heart recently, so the dynamics of this match should be really, uh, weird. I like weird. The Nation of Miscegenation (Erik Von Jarrett & Vic Studd) vs. The Zoo World Order (David Harvey & Nolan Hawk) This match is just full of champs. The new Tag Team Champions will take on the zWo, including the winner of the Ultimate Happening and new WiR Independent Champion David Harvey, and his partner Nolan “Blackhawk” Hawk. Ryan Sunshine has requested to see this match up close and personal, so I’ve let him join us on commentary for this match. Let’s see where this leads us. #1 Contenders Match for the WiR World Championship: Mark Dutch vs. Robert Warlock And your main event of the evening! The winner of this match will take on Sonny Carson for the WiR World Championship at WiR’s Excellent Adventure at Korakuen Hall! Dutch did lose the triple threat for the title at A Happening, but was not pinned. Robert Warlock is, I think, the only man to be 2-0 against the current champ. So voila, we have this match! I fully expect Carson to be keeping a close eye on this match. There ya go! Your insanely packed card for the upcoming House Party! We’re going balls to the wall for this Excellent Adventure World Tour as you can see. We’ll see ya in Canada! Card for Sunday, November 23: # Appetite for Revelation vs. The World’s Sexiest Tag Team # Brendan Byrne vs. Roisin “Ro” O’Brien vs. Voltage # Los Chongas vs. The Moon Shine Boys # Dean Arrow vs. Mike Starr # LOCO & Klutch vs. Equilibrium & Kevin Scott Jackson # The Nation of Miscegenation vs. The Zoo World Order # #1 Contenders Match for the WiR World Championship: Mark Dutch vs. Robert Warlock Card subject to change OOC: Whew! Back at it. Hope you all had a relaxing week off and your batteries are recharged and ready to go. So we have a shit ton of storylines going on right now and I couldn’t be more proud. For those of you who are new, don’t be afraid to collaborate with people to start feuds! That’s how all of this happens pretty much, and that’s how our shit is awesome. That said, remember there are more ways to further a feud than interfering in matches and having a brawl lol. There’s nothing wrong with that, but I just don’t want every match to end that way, so maybe churn up some backstage segments or something. I’m always looking for backstage segs, whether they be little vignettes, interviews, even an in-ring interview, etc., something to further a storyline or even just to put over your own character. Let’s get some variety up in this bitch. Writing matches is as usual. If you don’t know how that works or need to brush up, check out the wiki pages for all the info you need. As always, if you do write a match or a seg, make note of the venue. The link is up there to where it is and what it looks like, so make sure you emulate that. Here’s another video for you to get even more of an idea. Have fun with the venue, guys! Other than that, I dunno. Let’s make this shit awesome! Luv u. Promos are due Friday, November 21, 11:59 PM EST. Match Threads Click here to view all official Match Threads. Show Click here to read the official show. Discussion Thread Click here to view the official discussion thread. * Paisner kicks off the Excellent Adventure Tour in the ring and gets a warm welcome from the Canadian WiR fans. * The feed takes a shit and we miss the opener between Appetite for Revelation and the World's Sexiest Tag Team, so I guess you'll just have to trust us what happened. Jon Cody rolls up Gwen West to pick up the win in his debut. * In the "Voltage Open," (akin to the Diamondback Open at AMUDOV, Night 2 - available via WiR.com!) Voltage seems to be a new man and defeats the newbies Roisin O'Brien and Brenden Byrne. Both Ro and Byrne still impressed everyone, and after the match Ro gets a cheap shot in on Byrne! * The Moon Shine Boys are definitely back like nothing ever happened by making easy work out of Los Chongas. * Jack Flash comes out to introduce us to his newest tag team - Flash and Grab - with Dewey Needler. But swerve! The real team is a trio with Flash and The Bombshells, Crystal and Savannah! Word is the team will debut on next week's House Party in the UK! * Dean Arrow vs. Mike Starr comes to a scary conclusion as Arrow delivers a Stray Arrow to the back of Starr and the match is called. Starr is currently in critical condition, and Paisner is very unhappy with Arrow's blatant negligence. * They can trust him after all! La Oveja Negro and Klutch pick up the win over Equilibrium and Kevin Scott Jackson. * Kyle Scott takes advantage of Canada's free health care and then challenges Carl "CJ" Jones to a match at WiR's Excellent Adventure - an I Quit Match where the loser must leave WiR forever! And it's accepted! * Hawk and Sunshine brawl everywhere, leaving Harvey in a 2-on-1 against the Tag Team Champions. NoM do pick up the win, but the aftermath was the real story. Blackhawk has completely lost control and may have taken Ryan Sunshine out for good... * As per almost tradition, the main event tears the house down and you can now say hello to your number 1 contender for the WiR World Championship... "The Rising Phoenix" Robert Warlock! * Announced Matches for WiR's Excellent Adventure - Sunday, December 21 from Korakuen Hall in Tokyo Japan: ** [http://i.imgur.com/DQytn6d.png WiR World Championship: Sonny Carson © vs. "The Rising Phoenix" Robert Warlock'''] ** [http://i.imgur.com/Tm1YvnT.png '''I Quit Match (Loser Leaves WiR Forever): Carl "CJ" Jones vs. Kyle Scott] Results Trivia * This show was the first time WiR ever ran a show in Canada (but not the first time they've ran outside of the United States). * Despite being well-received, this show had WiR's second lowest attendance ever (80), only beating the infamous August 10, 2014 edition of House Party from Lumberton, North Carolina (which had 48 attendees). This is mostly due to the venue being very small, in fact the smallest WiR has ever run. * "Christopher LePutine," the man from the crowd who Kyle Scott defeated in an impromptu match, was actually Allen Paisner's nephew, Christopher Paisner, who was training to be a pro wrestler at the time. * This show was the debut for both Brendan Byrne and Roisin O'Brien. * This show was the last time Mike Starr would appear for WiR. Category:Shows Category:House Party Category:2014